Haunted Mansion: KH Style
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Shelby, her dad, her sister, and her sister's friend go to an old mansion to restore it. Her dad, a remodeler, goes to an interview with the castle master, Terra, abd it turns into a night of frights and survival. Terraxoc. Rated for death,violence,lang.
1. Prologue: Death

Prologue: Death

A long time ago, Terra Lander, the owner of the richest castle plantation, was having a Halloween ball. He asked for his secret lover, Gaia, to come so he could propose to her in front of the guests. Gaia was a beautiful, rich young orphan who lived with her guardian, Eraqus, who loved the girl like a daughter. Eraqus knew Terra was going to propose to the girl so he came to the party too. The only one who didn't approve of the affair was Terra's butler Xehanort but Terra didn't care what the man thought.

Just as the masked guests started arriving, Terra sat in his study to write a letter of proposal to Gaia, his sweetheart.

_Dear my darling Gaia,_

_ I hope that you are in great spirits and full of joy. It always made my heart happy to see you smile. I wish, my dear, not to idle you with my words but I want you to know that I love you and I wish to marry you. I may only be twenty-three and you eighteen but I will love you forever._

_ Yours forever, my darling,_

_ Terra Lander_

After he wrote the letter, he put in an envelope and passed to his servant, Ventus. Faithful Ventus swept off to deliver her the letter of proposal. Terra watched the younger man leave with a heavy weight on his heart as he sat on his desk impatiently. Surely Gaia wouldn't decline because they had been talking of marriage for a while.

About fifteen minutes later Ventus returned with a letter from her.

Terra opened it and read it.

_Dear my darling,_

_ I am flatter by your proposal and would gladly accept. Please meet me in the library so we can talk face to face._

_ Love forever,_

_ Gaia._

With that, Terra hurried from the room to get to the library.

Upon arriving, he found Gaia dead on the couch with a goblet of wine close to her hand. A stab of pain pierced Terra in the heart as he gathered the dead girl in his arms. He felt as though his life ended when he saw her dead. Why would she kill herself? Terra carried the out to the hall and everyone stopped dancing. A tear rolled down Terra's cheek as he carried Gaia to the hall. Many people gasped and took off their masks in respect for the dead girl.

Terra saw no one, only Gaia, as he walked over to Eraqus and placed her in his arms. Eraqus was in so much pain that he didn't even cry. With haste, Eraqus left with her body to call on a priest. A funeral would have to be held. The party ended as soon as Eraqus left and Terra was left alone with his faithful servants, Ventus and Aqua, who gave him all the sympathy he could have wanted but he didn't want it.

Gaia, sweet eighteen year old Gaia, was dead. The sight of her dead body left him scarred and restless. Her chocolate hair that usually shone with life and sun was lank and dull and her beautiful pale skin was unnaturally lifeless and paler than it should have been. He would never again hear her sweet voice or hear her laugh at anything. She was such an angel and now she was flying back to heaven.

….

A few days later, Terra stopped eating and sleeping, locking himself up in his study. In a flash of anger he knocked a few glass ornaments off his desk and threw books against the wall. Terra felt as though his life meant nothing anymore and didn't want to live without Gaia. That night he hung himself from the chandelier and died.

For a hundred and twenty-seven years no one ever stepped foot in the haunted mansion.

_**AN: I made the prologue chapter of The Haunted Mansion: KH Style. As many could see on YT, I made a trailer based off of it. Here's the cast:**_

_**Terra-Mr. Gracey**_

_**Tifa-Me/Gaia (Sara)**_

_**Cloud-Dad**_

_**Marlene/Kairi-Marissa (my sister)(Megan) **_

_**Sora/Denzel-Riley (my sister's friend) (Michael)**_

_**Aqua-Emma**_

_**Ventus-Ezra**_

_**Xehanort-Ramsley**_

_**Heartless and Nobodies-spirits**_

_**Aerith-Madam Leota**_


	2. Chapter 1: Requests and Birthdays

_**A/N: Okay, I'm basing this on Haunted Mansion but I'm twisting it around a bit like instead of being married the girl that he thinks is his lover is doing a business with her father. If OCs aren't your thing, don't let the door hit ya where the Good Lord split ya.**_

_**Cast**_

_**Shelby-Sara/Megan Evers**_

_**Dad-Jim Evers**_

_**Marissa-Megan/Michael Evers**_

_**Riley-Michael Evers**_

_**Terra-Mr. Gracey**_

_**Xehanort-Ramsley (Seems fitting XD) **_

_**Aqua-Emma**_

_**Ventus-Ezra**_

_**Shelby/Gaia-Elizabeth**_

_**Aerith-Madam Leota**_

_**Review if I've missed any!**_

Chapter 1: Requests and Forgotten Birthdays

Seventeen year old Shelby came home from school to cook up a snack for her little sister Marissa and get started on her homework. Dad was just coming back from San Jose to spend the weekend with them. He always seemed busy because of work and spent most of his time away from home. It seemed he had forgotten her birthday because he didn't send her a card or call her on the phone to say happy birthday. Well it didn't make her sad. Dad had a lot of things on his mind since the divorce and Shelby learned how to cook food for Marissa when he was away.

The sound of the doorbell made Shelby walk over to the door and open it. Dad was holding a big teddy bear in front of his face and the toy had a necklace on its neck.

"Hi, Shelby," said Dad in a strange tone, "I'm Teddy, and your dad wanted me to tell you that he thinks about you a lot." Dad lowered the bear away from his face apologetically. "Sorry I'm late. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," replied Shelby heavily, taking the bear.

"Look at that," said Dad, pointing to the silver necklace on the bear. "Look, isn't that pretty?"

"It's beautiful," she said quietly.

"Sorry if we were late," said Dad, closing the door behind him. "Teddy got into a big stuffing accident but now we're here." He smiled humorously.

"It's okay," said Shelby, putting the necklace on. "I forgive Teddy." She sounded a little hurt but she walked away.

"Come on, Shelb," he said, following her. "I'm on a roll here. I remodeled five houses this month."

"And what about that birthday and two barbeques you missed?" asked Shelby, turning around to face him.

"Have I missed that much?" asked Dad, crinkling his brow in confusion. "Okay, how about we get out of here for the weekend?"

"What?" asked Shelby, smiling.

"Let's all get out of here," said Dad. "You, your sister, and me."

"Can we really promise that?" asked Shelby uncertainly.

"Of course," said Dad, kissing her forehead. "Let me tell your sister." With a newfound energy, Dad jogged up the stairs.

….

Meanwhile, Shelby heard the phone ring and she answered it.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Is this Miss Shelby Carr?" asked an elderly voice on the other line.

"Yes, this is she," she replied, crossing her arm under her breasts.

"I have a house that needs rebuilding," said the man. "I've seen you and your father's business."

"Oh, you got our flyer," she said, nodding.

"Can you come alone?" he asked, causing her awareness senses come on. "It's a really old house; you could come alone."

"My dad and I work as a team," she said firmly, sounding more polite than friendly.

"The master doesn't mind visitors but he requested you in particular," said the man.

"Can I get a name please?" asked Shelby, placing her hand on her hip.

"Xehanort is my name," he replied curtly.

Dad appeared next to Shelby, whispering, "Who's that?"

"Excuse me please," said Shelby, placing the phone receiver over her chest. "It's a person for a remodel."

"What's the address?" asked Dad, getting excited.

Shelby grabbed the Post-It note off the table and handed it to him.

"Shelby, do you know where this is?" asked Dad excitably.

Befuddled, Shelby shook her head.

"This is the mansion area," explained Dad. "This could be big."

"What about our family adventure?" asked Shelby, looking visibly disheartened.

…

"Master Terra," said Xehanort to the young man in an aging chair, "I contacted her. She agreed to come here."

"Thank you, Xehanort," said Terra, the master of the castle. "Was there any complication?"

"She told me her and her father worked as a team," said Xehanort, recalling the girl's mechanic words. "It might be tougher than we thought."

"What did she sound like?" asked Terra, feeling like an air balloon deflated in his throat.

"Her voice was soft," said Xehanort with fake sympathy. "It sounded like music, just like Gaia's voice."

"It has to be her," said Terra thoughtfully. "I can't wait to see her again. I've missed her so. It seems God has answered my prayers to have her back. Oh, Gaia…" He trailed off, imagining her laugh when she saw him, feeling her brown hair, and kissing her full lips as he held her close to his body. "We'll meet again, my love, and we'll become a proper family." He smiled and closed his eyes happily.

….

"Dad!" screamed Marissa, Shelby's little sister. "There's a spider in my room!" She ran out of her room and into her dad's arms.

"Why don't you kill it?" asked Dad in confusion, looking down at her.

"That's a big spider!" screamed Marissa, jumping into his arms like a baby.

Dad walked into her room quickly and saw a spider the size of a quarter on her bedroom window. "You look at it like it's Mothra," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Here's a magazine. I'll roll it up," (Dad rolled up the magazine and held it like a baseball bat.) "And come across like that." Dad lightly hit the window, effectively missing the spider.

"Dad, I can't crush it!" she screamed when he gave her the magazine. "I can't whack it! I can't—"

Shelby came up out of nowhere in her pink nightgown, took the magazine, and hit the spider dead on. It was now a dead, crushed spider. "There," she said moodily. "Happy?" She handed Dad the magazine and walked out of Marissa's room.

"No, I am not happy," reproved Dad. "I was trying to teach Marissa how to crush her own spiders!"

"Whatever," was Shelby's grouchy response as she walked back to her room.

Dad sighed, thinking that they were on a _long_ journey tomorrow.

_**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated lately! I just started school so you can all do the math. Now I have a new chapter out. Please Read and Review! And thanks to all who favorited this!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Haunted Mansion

Chapter 2: The Haunted Mansion

"How long are gonna stay?" asked Marissa from the back seat.

"Twenty minutes, tops," answered Dad as he drove down a winding road.

Shelby sat in the front seat wearing a nice pink skirt and matching jacket over a white frilly shirt. Her hair was combed and pulled back into a pony tail. Her brown eyes looked rather tired and bored. She hated long trips but she knew it was worth it for the job.

Dad's cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hello, Carr Construction…Hey, Jim, I've been meaning to get back to you…Tomorrow? Oh, I'm kinda out of town right now…Hey listen, maybe I can come back early?" He directed that question more at Shelby than the phone. She gave him an angry look and he flinched. "Oh, no, I can't come back early…No, I can't come back early…But how about Tuesday?" He looked at Shelby, who nodded. "Tuesday sounds great…See you then…Bye." With that he hung up his phone and kept driving.

"Are we still in America?" asked Marissa's friend, Riley, from the backseat.

It seemed as though they were out of the country but there was no way that they could have been. Only time could tell where they would be going.

….

An hour later, Dad pulled up to the front of a huge, rusted gate. Shelby studied the house in front of them and saw that it looked enormous. There was a pond near the porch and some weird rock formations surrounding the front of the porch stairs. The color of the house seemed to have faded from age but she and her dad could probably paint it up for them. The rooms had white curtains that billowed from the inside like a ghost waving at them. The trees surrounding the mansion were skeletal and twisted like those monster trees from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_.

"Wow, that's some gate," said Dad. "Must have a possum problem."

"That's some big possum," said Riley fearfully.

He waited for it to open but it never did so he honked the car horn a few times but the gate still didn't open.

"Did they know we were coming?" asked Dad to Shelby, giving her a confused look.

"Of course they did," she answered moodily.

"Maybe there's a call box, or something?" suggested Marissa, shrugging, before falling silent.

Dad honked the horn again, shouting out the window, "Hello, the Carrs' are here! Yes, we're here now!" He waited but they still didn't open the gate.

"Come on," he said to Shelby, and they got out of the car to get to the gate.

The two eyed it for a second and approached it. Shelby found a chain lock on the entrance and grabbed it.

"How are gonna get in?" asked Shelby, showing Dad the lock.

"Maybe you can give me a boost over it?" suggested Dad.

"You'd probably kill them," said Shelby laughingly, turning back to the car. "Let's go, it's getting late."

"Shelby," said Dad, "Carrs never give up. We keep driving through like cars." Before he could say more, the gate opened with a loud, resounding creak. He looked back to the gate and smiled in satisfaction. "Now, we're in business."

Shelby just stared with her mouth open. How did the gate open by itself? Surely there was no control panel. The house looked too old to support electronics. Instead of pondering questions, she walked back to the car and got into her seat.

Dad sat in the drivers' seat and drove on through. They went on a dirty road that reminded them of a carriage rode but carriages were outdated, right? Shelby studied the place with awestruck wonder, her eyes wide when they approached the porch of the manse. When they pulled to a stop, Shelby and her dad got out of the car and looked around for an entrance other than the front.

Marissa got out of the car, slamming the car door behind her.

"Marissa," said Dad reprovingly to the girl, "don't slam it like that. It's sensitive."

"It's a car, Dad," said Marissa, shaking her head.

"Ah, not just a car," said Dad, approaching the spot Marissa slammed. "It's an important piece of machinery. She didn't mean that," he now spoke to the car and wiped the mark Marissa left on it.

Marissa rolled her eyes and she and Riley approached Shelby.

"Let's go look around," suggested Shelby, and the four began to venture to the back yard.

"Hey, Mr. Carr," said Riley, "can we go to that pizza place we went to last time, where I ate that entire anchovy, and threw it up? Can we go there?"

"We can go there," said Dad, "as long as we don't repeat performance." He stopped at another gate and saw about three dozen gravestones in the grass. "Wow, that's something you don't see every day."

"Oh, my God," said Marissa, approaching it. "Dead people?"

"Hey, honey," said Dad to Shelby, who came over after looking at the greenhouse, "they have dead people in their back yard."

"Well," said Shelby with a shrug, "some people have pools; some have private cemeteries. It happens."

"You're going to remodel a house with this?" asked Marissa, gesturing to the gravestones.

"You mean the historical landmarks, yes," answered Dad.

"Hey, that's good," said Shelby, smiling. "We can put that in the list."

"And leave out all the dead people?" said Marissa, amazed, shaking her head.

Rain began to pour down and they all looked to the suddenly-gray sky. Shelby grabbed Marissa and Riley by the hands and pulled them to the front door.

"Oh, crap," said Dad, "I've got my good suit on." He jogged after Shelby and the kids and knocked on the front door.

The front door's knocker was big and brass and heavy to the touch.

"Do you think it'll stop?" asked Marissa over the pouring rain.

"Oh, I hope it's not raining at Disney Land," said Shelby.

Dad once again knocked on the door until it opened by itself like the gate did. The four peered into the open door and saw the aging inside. They all stepped in and looked around at the walls and such. It smelled musty like how an old house usually did. Their footsteps sounded on the floor as they walked back into the house some more. Quietly, the door shut close behind them and the thunder and lightning began to sound.

In the shadows, an elderly man walked down the hall that led to double doors and stopped short in front of the rain-soaked family. He was slightly bent over and was bald except for a silver goatee. His eyes were golden—not something you'd usually see for a person—and his smile was slightly creepy.

"Shelby Carr," he said in a gravely tone, looking at the brown haired young woman to his left.

"Yes, I'm Shelby," answered the girl, nodding.

"My name is Xehanort," he said, bowing to her.

"Hello," said Dad finally with a big goofy grin on his face, "I'm Jeff Carr from Carr Construction. Glad to meet your acquaintance, sir."

"We were not expecting others," said Xehanort with a slight frown.

"We were going out of town," explained Shelby.

"But then we realized the enormity of how important this is," finished Dad, "and decided to come out here. Here's a waterproof card for a token of our appreciation." He handed Xehanort the card and the old man looked at it before turning around.

"Very well," he said diligently, resuming his walk to the double doors. "If you will all follow me."

The four followed him down the hall and looked around at the armors on the wall.

"Master Lander would like to discuss things over dinner," said Xehanort over his shoulder.

"Oh, we have plans," said Shelby, and whispered to Dad, "Dad, we can't stay for dinner."

"Oh, we mustn't be rude, honey," he said lightly.

"What about the family adventure?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah," chorused Riley, following them.

"We'll just stay for some soup and then we'll go," said Dad as they walked into a brightly-lit parlor.

The long table had many tall chairs and platters of freshly-cooked food on it. A big fireplace the size of an igloo was blazing with burning wood and flames. The floors were marble and dusty. An orchestra piano was perched in between two separate staircases that led up to the landing where the kitchen probably was. Shelby was entranced by the flames on the wood and how the color was turning blue.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Shelby, approaching it.

"Yeah, a regular weenie roast," said Dad sarcastically.

"No, seriously look at the detail," said Shelby. "I've never seen such fine art."

"Haven't you," a new voice joined them. Near the window stood a young man with messily spiked brown hair and blue eyes that stared at the family. "It was designed by my grandfather." His gaze went to Shelby and he frowned slightly. His skin was slightly tanned and he wore and elegant suit that flattered his tall and muscular physique.

"You must be the house owner," said Dad, approaching him with Shelby. "Hi, I'm Jeff Carr from Carr Construction, pleased to make your acquaintance, sir." Dad smiled goofily and held out his hand for the man to shake it.

"Lander," said the man. "Terra Lander." He bowed, not shaking Dad's hand so Dad dropped his hand to his side.

"This is my daughter Shelby," continued Dad, "my youngest Marissa and her friend Riley." He presented the three kids with a big smile.

Terra's face melted into a gentle smile when he looked at Shelby. His eyes seemed to glow joyfully and his handsome face looked aglow. Shelby was slightly entranced for a minute but then remembered he was older than her and a client so she gave him a friendly smile. "You are a beautiful young lady, Miss Carr," he said softly.

Shelby blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thank you, Mr. Lander," she said graciously. Her warm smile reached her eyes and he gave her the same warm look but it was contorted with something else—lust.

Dad's eyes flicked from Shelby to Terra little curiously. He honestly wondered if Terra was coming onto Shelby, despite the seven year age difference. Terra was a client but Dad would keep an eye on him just in case. When Shelby lifted her hand to shake his, he took her hand in his and kissed hers, causing the girl to blush further. She gave Dad a curious look before stepping back to him.

"Well her mom and I kicked in some chromosomes too," joked Dad, placing an arm around Shelby.

"Sir, madam, children," said Xehanort's voice, causing them to jump. The bent man began pulling chairs out so they could all sit down.

Shelby's seat was next to Terra's and she sat there, eating her food diligently. Marissa and Riley ate like they were starved until Shelby gently chided them to slow them. Terra was talking to Dad about the house structure but kept his eyes on Shelby.

"This house is my birth right," said Terra quietly. "So, Mr. Carr, do you believe in ghosts?" That came out a little tense so Shelby and Dad exchanged a curious look.

"Yeah," said Dad, "yeah, I believe in ghosts, but I think we should talk about bathrooms. People love bathrooms so let's fix around the whole toilet angle and leave out ghosts." He smiled in a joking way but Terra still didn't smile.

Shelby laughed softly before returning to her food.

"What do you think of the house, Miss Carr?" asked Terra gently, looking at the girl.

"Well," said Shelby, "I think it's absolutely beautiful. The Italian influence and the structure make it so unique. No one's ever such a lovely home, well at least I haven't."

"Great love and care developed this house," said Terra warmly as he gazed at her.

Shelby nervously broke the eye contact and stared at the blue flames in the fireplace.

"The storm has flooded the road," said Xehanort from the window. "There will be no leaving the mansion tonight."

"What!" exclaimed Marissa, eyes bugging out.

Shelby and Dad exchanged an uncomfortable look and looked at Terra, who frowned impatiently.

"You can all stay here," said Terra, tenseness returning into his tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we can't," said Shelby.

"I'm afraid there's no other way," said Terra. "Xehanort will lead you to your rooms." He stood and exited the room.

Shelby and Dad exchanged another worried look before getting up to follow Xehanort with Marissa and Riley to their rooms. Little did they know what would happen that night.

_**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN! Aaaand, here's where I left it off! Read and review please! Hope you all enjoy!**_


End file.
